Nueva Vida, Un Nuevo Comienzo
by FairyQueen72
Summary: UA: Después del episodio Camaleón. Cuando una famosa diseñadora de modas italiana caminaba por las calles de París Francia casi al anochecer, ella no esperaba encontrarse con una pobre chica sollozando en un parque solitario. Al animarse a preguntarle que le ocurría, y al ver el talento de la joven, la italiana le hace una sorprendente propuesta que la chica no duda en aceptar.
1. Chapter 1: Adiós a Todos

**Título:** Nueva Vida, un Nuevo Comienzo.

**Emparejamiento:** Indeciso. Aunque lo más seguro es que termine siendo un Lukanette ( Luka x Marinette).

**Resumen.**

UA: Después del episodio Camaleón. Cuando una famosa diseñadora de modas italiana caminaba por las calles de París Francia casi al anochecer, ella no esperaba encontrarse con una pobre chica sollozando en un parque solitario. Al animarse a preguntarle que le ocurría, y al ver el talento de la joven, la italiana le hace una sorprendente propuesta que la chica no duda en aceptar.

**Disclaimer:** el programa de Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir no es de mi propiedad. Todo crédito a su creador Thomas Astruc.

**MIRACULOUS ****Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS**

Capítulo 1: Adiós a Todos.

**MIRACULOUS ****Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS**

En la soledad de su habitación aparte de su kwami y amiga, Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng iba guardando varias de sus pertenencias en una pequeña maleta rosa. Entre tristes sollozos, elegía con cuidado lo que se llevaría consigo cuando abandonara el lugar que semanas atrás llamó hogar.

Tikki solo observaba en silencio las acciones de la portadora del Miraculous de la Mariquita sintiendo impotencia por no poder ayudar más a la chica ante todas las injusticias que se le arrojaban una después de otra. La ojiazul había comenzado a temer asistir a la escuela por todas las cosas que le habían ocurrido a lo largo de estas semanas, que iban desde las miradas frías y hastiadas de sus antiguos amigos, hasta la abierta agresión física a su persona, que aunque no era tan grave (todavía), eso no evitaba que ésta llegase a su casa con varios moretones, raspones o comida en su ropa, y todo ocasionado por los antes mencionados.

En su casa, las cosas no estaban mejor, desde que los padres de la joven franco-china habían recibido una serie de videos en los que supuestamente Marinette amenazaba cruelmente a su compañera de clases, Lila Rossi, y también le enviaba varios mensajes amenazantes prácticamente advirtiéndole que se mantuviera alejada de Adrien Agreste y sus amigos o lo lamentaría, con Lila yendo tan lejos no flaqueando al momento de mostrarles personalmente esos mensajes con la cara empapada en falsas lágrimas por el llanto a los padres de la ojiazul haciendo que estos mirasen a su hija ahí presente con decepción y enojo por tal horrible comportamiento y dando inicio a los fríos tratos de estos hacia su unigénita.

Nadie dejó que Marinette intentara defenderse. Simplemente creyeron en las venenosas palabras que salían de la boca de la chica mitómana. La pequeña kwami cada vez se encontraba más preocupada por toda la situación, pues cuando los sentimientos de Marinette se volvían muy depresivos y sombríos, aparecía una mariposa enviada por Hawk Moth queriendo akumatizar a la joven, pero hasta la fecha Marinette había podido alejarlas usando el poco de voluntad que le quedaba.

La kuami suspiró con tristeza. Lo único que podía hacer por Marinette ahora, era aconsejarla lo mejor posible y apoyarla incondicionalmente.

Marinette sofocó con su mano otro fuerte sollozo para no ser escuchada por sus padres. Este día ella al fin se había cansado de soportar todos los malos tratos tanto de sus compañeros como de sus padres, y al llegar a su casa de la escuela, subió las escaleras directamente a su habitación, y empezó a empacar sus cosas para marcharse de su casa, tal vez para siempre. No tenía idea a donde iría, pero de seguro, sería mejor que estar ahí intentando hacerse la fuerte para no ser akumatizada y hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse el resto de su vida. Ella sabía que si continuaban las cosas así, sería un peligro para todos en París. Prefería alejarse de todos ellos porque sea como sea, aún los quería a todos, y lo menos que deseaba, era causarles daño por culpa de un momento de debilidad que podría ser bien aprovechado por el villano número uno de París.

Revisando que no le faltase nada, se transformó en Ladybug y se marchó de casa no siendo vista por nadie, sin mirar atrás totalmente firme en su decisión.

**MIRACULOUS ****Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS**

Fin del Capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2: Propuesta

**Respondiendo Reviews.**

**crazzyRR:** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!, :) Sí, Muajajajaja, ya quiero escribir esa parte. Que sufran los traidores.

¡SALUDOS!

**Myru Lenny:** ¡HOLA!, a mi tampoco me gusta que Marinette sufra tanto, pero así lo requiere la historia, pero descuida, su suerte cambiará.

¡SALUDOS!

**Adrimaries:** ¡HOLA! Así es, no todo lo que brilla es oro y claramente Lila tiene un alma más negra que el carbón. Todo a su tiempo. Te aseguro que la suerte de Marinette cambiará a partir de este capítulo.

¡SALUDOS!

**nicopelucas:** ¡GRACIAS! Aquí viene otro nuevo capi.

¡SALUDOS!

**Akari Mavis:** Así es. Pobre Marinette,, prefirió irse antes de ser akumatizada y causarle daño a toda la gente a la que ama, aunque estos no se merezcan todo lo que ella hace por cada uno de ellos. Agradezco tu review.

¡SALUDOS!

Estoy impresionada de la cantidad de reviews, Favs, Follows y lecturas que ha tenido este fic. Les agradezco a todos el gran apoyo. Disculpen la tardanza con el capítulo. Por cierto, ¿quieren Adrienette o Lukanette?

¡NOS LEEMOS!

**Título:** Nueva Vida, un Nuevo Comienzo.

**Emparejamiento:** Indeciso. Aunque lo más seguro es que termine siendo un Lukanette ( Luka x Marinette).

**Resumen.**

UA: Después del episodio Camaleón. Cuando una famosa diseñadora de modas italiana caminaba por las calles de París Francia casi al anochecer, ella no esperaba encontrarse con una pobre chica sollozando en un parque solitario. Al animarse a preguntarle que le ocurría, y al ver el talento de la joven, la italiana le hace una sorprendente propuesta que la chica no duda en aceptar.

**Disclaimer:** el programa de Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir no es de mi propiedad. Todo crédito a su creador Thomas Astruc.

**MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS**

Capítulo 2: Propuesta.

**MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS**

El hermoso manto nocturno se iba cerniendo sobre la bella ciudad parisina, dejando ver las brillantes estrellas en el oscuro cielo.

Marinette, aún bajo la identidad de Ladybug, avanzó entre las casas y edificios sin dejar que nadie la viese, agradeciendo no encontrarse con su compañero felino en su camino.

Finalmente detuvo su andar y se quedó unos segundos de pie en la sotea de una casa. A continuación, bajó por un callejón totalmente vacío, y se destransformó.

Al salir del callejón, caminó y caminó hasta llegar a un parque solitario y se dejó caer en uno de los bancos del lugar.

Inmediatamente la visión de la ojiazul se nubló por las lágrimas que intentaba no dejar salir, pero el intento fue en vano porque en meros segundos, nuevas lágrimas remplazaban a las derramadas con anterioridad.

Con frustración, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Necesitaba calmarse y mantener sus emociones a raya. No debía flaquear, pero el recuerdo de todas las cosas que le habían pasado estas últimas semanas regresaban una y otra vez a su mente haciendo que la tristeza y el dolor se apoderaran de su corazón. Tenía que distraer su mente con algo más.

"Marinette". Escuchó que la llamaba Tikki.

Posando la chica su mirada sobre la pequeña kwami, sonrió al ver que esta le tendía su libreta de bocetos, por suerte, el pequeño parque tenía unas cuantas farolas que daban suficiente iluminación para que ella pudiese ponerse a dibujar, y eso hizo, relajándose con cada trazo que hacía, dándole forma a otro hermoso diseño.

La franco-china estaba tan centrada terminando su voseto el cual se trataba de un hermoso vestido de noche, que ni siquiera notó que una persona se acercaba a ella deteniéndose esta al ver por encima del hombro de la ojiazul, lo que la joven portadora del miraculous de la mariquita dibujaba,, observando sorprendida e interesada su dibujo.

"Que vestido tan hermoso". Dijo la persona, dando a conocer que era una mujer por el tono de su voz, sobresaltando a Marinette la cual se puso de pie rápidamente dándose la vuelta en el proceso para quedar frente a frente con ella.

Al ver detenidamente a la mujer que le sonreía divertida, la ojiazul se quedó asombrada al reconocerla, ya que dicha mujer era Isabella Biancardi, la famosa diseñadora de modas italiana. sólo había podido verla por la televisión y en revistas de moda, pero nunca en persona. Ella se veía más hermosa y elegante en persona.

Pasaron un par de minutos incómodos en los cuales ninguna de las dos habló. Finalmente Isabella fue la que rompió el silencio.

"Siento mucho haberte asustado, querida". Dijo la mujer dándole a Marinette una suave sonrisa.

"N-no se preocupe mademoiselle Biancardi, yo no debí dejar de prestarle atención a mi entorno, fui muy descuidada". Respondió Marinette apenada.

La italiana la observó por unos segundos, poniendo algo nerviosa a Marinette. Del bolso que llevaba, sacó un pañuelo y se acercó a la chica extendiéndoselo.

Marinette observó la mano extendida de la mujer con el pañuelo, sin comprender por qué ella se lo estaba tendiendo.

"Tienes algunos rastros de lágrimas en el rostro, querida. Explicó la mujer. "Se que no me concierne, pero antes de que me acercara a ti, vi como sollozabas, ¿te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó la pelirroja con sincera preocupación.

"Sí. Respondió la ojiazul con rapidez. Solo tuve un mal día"

"¿Mal día...? Yo diría que fue más que eso". Dijo la italiana viendo la maleta rosa que la chica llevaba y el estado demacrado que tenía la franco-china. Por lo normal, ella no tendía a meterse en los asuntos ajenos, pero el ver a la chica llorando de esa forma, el darse cuenta de la maleta que ésta llevaba y por último, el hallarse esta misma chica, completamente sola en un parque a tales horas de la ya noche, la preocupaba. Si fuese su hija, ella no permitiría que la pobre bambina estuviese fuera de casa, pues aunque París era más segura que otras ciudades gracias a los héroes locales, uno no debía confiarse tanto, ya que, los akumas no son el único peligro que puede haber en las calles y más a estas horas.

"B-bueno, lo que pasa..." Dijo nerviosa Marinette mordiéndose el labio para reprimir un sollozo, sabiendo que no funcionaría, pues sentía como sus ojos empezaban a picar y empezaba a ver borroso por las nuevas lágrimas que estaban apunto de caer por sus mejillas.

"Isabella miró aún más preocupada a la pobre niña, que parecía apunto de llorar de nuevo viendo como sus grandes ojos azules amenazaban con llenarse de lágrimas, y sin ser plenamente consiente de sus acciones, abrazó a la ojiazul pasando sus manos de manera reconfortante por los cabellos de la chica, mientras esta lloraba sujetándose de la mujer como si su vida dependiese de ello, contándole entre sollozos todo por lo que había pasado por culpa de Lie-la Rossi, fallando estrepitosamente en sus intentos de controlarse, pues ya no soportaba mantener todo ese dolor dentro, por más tiempo.

Después de unos minutos en los que Marinette pudo sacar todos los sentimientos de impotencia, tristeza y frustración que llevaba en su corazón, se fue calmando sintiéndose más ligera y bastante relajada en el abrazo de la pelirroja.

Tikki, sin ser vista por la mujer al estar esta centrada en la peliazul, auyentaba a las mariposas que se intentaban acercar a su portadora y a la famosa diseñadora, tratando de aprovechar el estado vulnerable de la chica para akumatizarla.

"¿Te sientes mejor bambina?" Dijo la italiana mirando cálidamente a Marinette sin dejar de pasar sus dedos por el cabello de la joven adolescente.

"Sí, gracias. Por cierto, mi nombre es Marinette. Dijo ésta, separándose lentamente del cálido abrazo de Isabella, volviéndo a tomar asiento en la banca del parque, con la pelirroja imitando las acciones de la ojiazul. Siento mucho haberla molestado con mis problemas".

"No tienes nada de que disculparte Marinette, me alegro haber podido ayudarte aunque sea a desahogarte. Has pasado por mucho y no te mereces el sufrir tanto,, por culpa de una chica sin escrúpulos. Simplemente no vale la pena llorar por personas que prefirieron creer en la palabra de una desconocida, en lugar de tu palabra. Puedo ver que eres una chica de buen corazón, y muy fuerte y valiente por haber soportado tanto, pues no todos son como tú de fuertes, y fácilmente hubiesen sucumbido a la depresión o peor, de haber estado en tu lugar".

"G-Gracias. Dijo Marinette con una pequeña sonrisa tímida. Yo solo quería protegerlos de las mentiras de Lila, pero por más que intenté e intenté desenmascararla, no funcionó, ella siempre buscaba como poner la situación a su favor y que yo saliera como la mala del cuento. Ahora no se que hacer, no quiero volver a casa, no podría soportar las miradas decepcionadas de mis padres otra vez y los maltratos e insultos de mis compañeros de clase, pues con seguridad, podría ser akumatizada y no quiero causarles daño al encontrarme bajo la influencia de Hawk Moth".

"Mmm". Isabella pensaba seria, como poder ayudar a la ojiazul, y de pronto, una idea se le vino a la mente.

"Mia cara ragazza, ¿no te gustaría ser mi aprendiz?"

"¿Su aprendiz?" Dijo Sorprendida Marinette.

"Por supuesto, bambina. Posees un gran talento, y no me cuesta mucho darme cuenta que en el futuro, si afinas más tu habilidad en el diseño, serás una de las mejores diseñadoras de moda".

Marinette se sentía emocionada. Aquí estaba la oportunidad que tanto deseaba, pero al recordar sus obligaciones como Ladybug dudó, y cuando estaba apunto de declinar la propuesta de la italiana, sintió un empujón en su pierna, y miró unos segundos la maleta rosa en la que Tikki había vuelto a entrar detectando que el peligro ya había pasado para su portadora, viendo como ésta última le sonreía y en señas le decía que aceptara, y sin dudarlo más, la chica franco-china aceptó con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Excelente Marinette!, será un gusto tener bajo mi tutela a una aprendiz como tú". Dijo feliz la italiana.

"Es un honor para mí ser tomada como su aprendiz, mademoiselle Biancardi". Dijo Marinette de forma educada, pero igual o más feliz que la mujer.

"Muy bien. Hora de irnos". Dijo Isabella poniéndose de pie seguida por Marinette. A unos metros de su ubicación, se hallaba estacionada una elegante limusina con dos guardias de seguridad de pie fuera de esta. Tranquilamente, Isabella entró al beículo haciéndole señas a Marinette para que entrara también. Obedeciendo la orden silenciosa, la chica entró al beículo, y en minutos, el chofer de la diseñadora, puso en marcha la limusina.

La ojiazul se sentía nerviosa y emocionada. Este sería el comienzo de una nueva vida para ella, lejos de todos aquellos que una vez llamó amigos y familia. Parece que su suerte finalmente cambiaría para mejor. Ya era hora de avanzar hacia delante y no hacia atrás.

**MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

¿Review?


	3. Chapter 3: Nuevas Amistades

**N-A:** Hola a todos. Ya vuelvo también con esta historia que por falta de ideas originales dejé por muchos meses en pausa. A todos los que dejaron sus lindos Reviews se los agradezco mucho, y me llena de vergüenza no haber tenido buenas ideas durante tanto tiempo y dejarlos sin actualizaciones. Mil disculpas. También mis agradecimientos a todos los que leyeron y dejaron susFavs y Follows.

Al fin les traigo este nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten.

PD: En el próximo capítulo veremos las reacciones de los padres y conocidos de Marinette ante su desaparición.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Título:** Nueva Vida, un Nuevo Comienzo.

**Emparejamiento:** Lukanette.

**Resumen.**

UA: Después del episodio Camaleón. Cuando una famosa diseñadora de modas italiana caminaba por las calles de París Francia casi al anochecer, ella no esperaba encontrarse con una pobre chica sollozando en un parque solitario. Al animarse a preguntarle que le ocurría, y al ver el talento de la joven, la italiana le hace una sorprendente propuesta que la chica no duda en aceptar.

**Disclaimer:** el programa de Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir no es de mi propiedad. Todo crédito a su creador Thomas Astruc.

**MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS**

Capítulo 3: Nuevas Amistades.

**MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS**

Marinette dormía plácidamente con una gran sonrisa posada en sus labios por todo lo que había ocurrido desde que llegó al bello hogar de la diseñadora de modas, así como por todo lo que dicha mujer estaba haciendo por ella. Hace unas horas atrás, habían llegado a la lujosa mansión de diseño italiano en donde residía la bella mujer y había quedado maravillada por lo elegante pero hogareña de ésta, era tan diferente a la mansión Agreste donde se podía percibir solo frialdad por donde se viera.

La italiana le había dado un tour por la enorme mansión, en la cual su parte favorita fue cuando le mostró el enorme taller de diseño que ésta poseía. Allí habían tantos materiales destinados para la confección de ropa. Telas de diferentes colores y tipos, máquinas de cocer, tijeras de distintos tamaños y formas, maniquíes de costura, reglas, cintas métricas, alfileteros, alfileres de gancho y muchas cosas más. Ese había sido todo un paraíso para la joven franco-china cuyas ganas de confeccionar la habían invadido en ese momento.

La pelirroja había estado bastante divertida cuando prácticamente tuvo que sacar a la ojiazul casi a rastras cuando su mayordomo les anunció que la cena estaba lista.

Esta había transcurrido alegremente con mucha charla animada entre Marinette, Isabella y tres jovencitas más que la portadora del miraculous de la mariquita había conocido de camino al comedor de la mansión.

La primera jovencita tenía 16 años de edad y era muy atractiva y alegre, su nombre era Giulia Altobelli. Esta era la hija más joven de la maquilladora principal de las modelos que trabajaban para Isabella.

La segunda chica la cual era más tranquila pero igual de amigable que la primera, se llamaba Brina D'Amico la cual era sobrina de la diseñadora italiana, y viajaba con su tía trabajando para ella con consentimiento de sus padres como modelo sin descuidar sus estudios, ya que durante las semanas que la hermosa jovencita de 15 años acompañaba a su tía para una pequeña presentación de moda en la ciudad parisina, continuaba sus estudios en línea con autorización de sus profesores.

Por último, estaba MelleaRossetti, una chica dulce y amante de los animales. La bonita adolescente le recordaba a Rose en personalidad, aunque a diferencia de la otra chica, ésta demostraba tener un fuerte carácter cuando la situación lo ameritaba, pues cuando se enteró por todo lo que había pasado Marinette en su casa y en la escuela, la italo-inglesa se había mostrado muy molesta, tanto que tuvo que tomar una gran taza de té para relajarse y no atraer ningún molesto akuma. Ella tenía 16 años de edad, y su sueño era ser fotógrafa como su padre el cual era parte de la compañía de modas Biancardi.

Todas ellas le habían caído muy bien a Marinette y mientras charlaban después de terminada la cena dentro de la habitación que Isabella le había asignado a la franco-china, le subieron mucho el ánimo a ésta última cuando vieron sus diseños y la felicitaron por su gran creatividad.

Brina le había dicho asombrada tras ver sus muchos diseños en su libreta de bocetos, que ya sabía porque su tía la había tomado como aprendiz. Y que no podía esperar a ver los hermosos diseños que haría en el futuro, ya deseando modelar en público uno de ellos.

La ojiazul sonrojada, se había sentido muy alagada por todos los agradables cumplidos de las tres chicas. Era increíble como en tan poco tiempo se estaba sintiendo tan a gusto y bienvenida entre ellas. Podía notar la sinceridad en cada una de sus palabras y eso para ella, había sido como un refrescante soplo de aire fresco, luego de todo lo malo que tuvo que soportar aquellos últimos días.

La gran sonrisa que se había plasmado en el rostro de la azabache, se había ampliado cada vez más durante la noche, sobretodo cuando Mellea y Giulia habían salido repentinamente de su nueva habitación sin explicasión aparente, solo para volver minutos después con botanas y refrescos anunciando que esa noche harían una pijamada para darle una buena bienvenida a Marinette.

La alegre charla, las variadas actividades y risas en la habitación se detuvieron hasta muy entrada la noche en que el grupo de chicas se quedaron dormidas.

Silenciosamente para no despertar a ninguna de las dormidas chicas, Tikki salió de la maleta de su portadora sonriendo dulcemente agradeciendo el que todas estas buenas personas se cruzaran en la vida de Marinette, devolviéndole de nuevo la felicidad. Lo mejor de todo, es que ningún akuma había aparecido para arruinarle la noche a la joven heroína.

La pequeña kuami voló hasta una cajita de galletas de chispas de chocolate que le había dejado la azabache antes de irse a dormir sin ser vista por ninguna de las chicas las cuales estaban ocupadas arreglando los lugares donde dormirían.

Ésta tomó la caja, y se escondió dentro del gran armario que había en la habitación. En poco tiempo estaba saboreando las deliciosas galletas caceras planeando, a su vez, como ayudar a su portadora cuando Isabella se marchara de Francia y Marinette tuviese que irse con ella. Ya tenía una buena idea de que hacer, pero necesitaba hablarlo con el maestro Fu y Marinette. Esperaba que estos estuvieran de acuerdo con ella, ya que en su opinión, esa era la forma más efectiva de que Marinette pudiese irse de Francia sin dejar sus responsabilidades como Ladybug.

Tikki suspiró satisfecha al terminar su deliciosa cena, y seguidamente procedió a acurrucarse entre un par de mantas mullidas que habían dentro del armario. Lentamente comenzaba un nuevo día, y tenía la fuerte esperanza de que este y los días venideros, continuaran siendo muy buenos para Marinette...

**MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug**

En la habitación de Isabella, dicha mujer continuaba aún despierta, finalizando una importante llamada que implicaba a Marinette. La pelirroja formulaba en su cabeza, diversas formas de como ayudar a la pobre chica y mañana muchas de estas ideas comenzarían a ser ejecutadas. Ella no permitiría que Marinette volviese a ese ambiente tan negativo y dañino, y más así como estaban las cosas en París en donde una persona no podía tener ni el más mínimo sentimiento de tristeza o amargura por el problema de ser akumatizado.

La ojiazul era una buena niña. Cuanto no hubiese dado ella para tener a su propia hija, pero solo había tenido dos hijos varones que ya eran mayores de edad y que estaban por formar sus propias familias. Además su amado esposo había muerto en una balacera hace muchos años, cuando sus hijos aún eran unos niños pequeños. Desde entonces, ella se había negado a rehacer su vida con otro hombre por el fuerte amor que hasta la actualidad le guardaba a su difunto esposo, centrando toda su atención en criar a sus hijos y su trabajo como diseñadora.

No podía entender como los padres de Marinette le habían creído a esa horrible chica sobre la palabra de su propia hija, era algo impensable para ella, y se negaba a cometer el mismo error y fallarle a Marinette como parecían estar haciendo todos los supuestos adultos que fácilmente habían caído bajo las manipulaciones de una simple adolescente.

¿Realmente tan estúpidos eran?, se preguntaba mentalmente la mujer. La mayoría de sus mentiras ni siquiera tenían sentido, y hablando con un médico profesional o haciendo una simple búsqueda en Google podrían verificar la veracidad de la sarta de mentiras que decía la chica.

Sea como sea, ahora Marinette la tenía a ella, y no dudaba que también al resto de las chicas para apoyarla. Ninguna de ellas permitiría que más daño le llegara a su protegida de parte de esa maliciosa niña, de su cuenta corría que así fuese...

**MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS Ladybug MIRACULOUS**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Lista de Nombres Italianos.**

Isabella: Hace referencia a una mujer que se consagra a Dios.

Giulia: Significa "juvenil" y describe a una mujer con ganas de conocer el mundo.

Brina: Nombre de bonito significado; "princesa".

Mellea: Nombre de dulce significado; "miel".


End file.
